


Wolf and Hawk

by SqueakyNinja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueakyNinja/pseuds/SqueakyNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decided to keep this one black and white in reference to the original piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf and Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> **Mod Note:** [Hawk and Wolf](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/103728.html) by [Pentapus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus)


End file.
